Before I Met You
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Jake meets the lady he's been mooning over, but is she what she seems?


_Ok, this one's a little different. Song fic 'Before I Met You' by Charley Pride. _

_Don't own anything but Leanna._

_Hope you enjoy,_

_Thanks,_

_Rosie_

Before I Met You

_I thought I had seen pretty girls in my time,_

_But that was before I met you._

_I never saw one that I wanted for mine,_

_But that was before I met you._

Jake looked around the bar, eyes drawn to the woman sitting with Mike and Kevin. He moved quickly to the bar, greeting his buddies and ordering a beer. He could see her reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"Jake? Are you listening bud?" a fist lightly punched his arm.

"Huh, yeah, sure. What?" he said to Nick.

"I said, are you riding with us tomorrow? Dude, you ok? You been acting weird." Nick asked him.

"Yeah, I'm great," he answered, his eyes returning to the mirror. She was laughing, the sound sneaking across the bar and tickling his ears.

"Meet up in the lobby at 11." Nick looked at his friend. "Jake!"

"What?" Jake dragged his eyes back to his friend.

"Lobby at 11, ok?" Nick was starting to worry about Jake. He'd been acting odd, distracted. He wondered what was going on in that messy blond head.

"Yeah man, 11. Got it." Jake said, draining his beer and ordering another.

Nick and Chris glanced at each other, worry on both their faces. Jake had been out of it for a couple of weeks now, and both of them were wondering what had him so tied in knots.

"Hey Jake," Chris said, "wanna shoot some pool?"

"No man, I'm good." Jake muttered. He watched as she got up to dance with Mike. She always looked so elegant, always in skirts or dresses, heels. She even looked good working out.

"Come on Jake, Nick sucks at shooting pool. I want to play."

Jake tore his eyes away, grabbing his beer, "Yeah Chris, ok, rack it up."

Chris led the way to the pool tables in the back, Jake following, unaware of the woman watching him from the dance floor.

"Hey Mike," Leanna said as they left the dance floor. "How about a quick game of pool?"

"Sorry chicky, got a date. I gotta roll." Mike grabbed his jacket, bid goodnight to Kevin and Leanna, and left the bar.

Leanna sighed, dropping into her chair. At least Mike had signed the damn contract before he left.

"What's wrong Leanna? Long day?" Kevin asked.

"They're all long Kev. I used to have regular office hours, you know, in at 8 out at 5? Now I'm in whenever and out after the bars close. I used to meet clients in nice clean conference rooms, not in bars or gyms. I actually had to chase Melina into the showers the other night to get her to sign off on her new shirts!"

Kevin laughed. "Sounds awful," he joked. "I promise I'll never make you chase me like that. You want another drink?"

Leanna sighed again. "No thanks, Kev. I can't handle anymore pineapple juice tonight.  
>I'm gonna float as it is." She stuck the signed contract in her messenger bag and hung it on the back of her chair. "I guess I ought to get to bed, I gotta go running in the morning with Orton. The new poster shots are in and he has to pick one." Her eyes wandered back to the pool tables. "Do you want to shoot some pool Kev?" she asked hopefully.<p>

"I don't even remember what end of the stick to use." Kevin answered. He glanced at the pool tables. "Go ahead Leanna. I know you want too. You don't have to be Ms. Corporate all the time. People around here don't care about that kinda stuff. Relax sis, you need to have some fun." He moved his chair closer to hers, leaning close to whisper in her ear, "How long has it been since you got laid?"

"Kevin! None of your business! How dare you ask me that?" Leanna sputtered, turning red.

Kevin laughed, "You gotta loosen up sis. Take your pick, have some fun. Go play pool. I also have a date, so you are on your own." Kevin rose, dropping a kiss on her head, and walking out.

Leanna thought hard, wondering if she dared cut loose and have some fun. In the months that she had been here she had seen all sorts of weird stuff. She decided to take a chance. She picked up her messenger bag, making her way to the pool tables.

Jake looked up from his shot, and she was standing at the end of the table. His heart lurched, and he straightened quickly, whacking Chris with his pool cue.

"Ow, damn Jake, watch what you're doing," Chris yelled.

"Sorry dude. Hey Leanna." He said.

"Hi Jake, hi Chris. Having fun?" she asked.

"Not too bad. Losing to Jake here." Chris joked, picking up his beer. "I'm empty. Anybody want one?"

"I'll take one, thanks," Jake said.

"I'll take a Yuengling bottle please." Leanna requested.

Chris headed for the bar, and Jake didn't know what to do. He chalked his cue, half afraid to look at her.

"I call playing the winner," she said. "if that's ok?"

Jake finally looked at her, "You play?"

"I play. And I win," she said with a grin. She had seen the way Jake had been watching her for weeks. She thought she might have a bet he would be interested in.

Chris came back with the beers; Leanna took the bottle, ignoring the glass, thanking him.

"I gotta go, Nick's locked out of the room. I'll see you guys later." Chris said, taking his leave.

"I guess I win." Jake said.

"Looks like it. You rack them." Leanna told him. She kicked off her shoes, putting them with her bag, and started undoing her cuff buttons.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Can't shoot in this shirt. It's too tight in the arms." Her hands moved to undo the rest of the buttons. Jake watched, frozen, as she pulled her blouse off, revealing a pink camisole. She dropped her shirt on her bag and picked a cue from the rack.

"What are the stakes Jake?" she asked, taking a long swallow from her beer bottle.

"Uhh." He said, staring at the tattoos covering her chest and shoulders, all the way to her elbows. She turned to set down her beer and he saw the designs flowed over her shoulders and down her back. "Umm, I don't, I think," he stopped, shaking his head. "Damn girl, where have you been hiding all that?" he finally got out.

"Under long sleeved shirts," she laughed. "Not really the Corporate look, you know. Are you going to name the stakes or not?"

He tried to think, he and Chris played a buck a ball, but he didn't want that. He finally moved close to her, saying softly, "A kiss."

She cocked her head, considering, "So if you win, you get a kiss? What if I win?"

"Name your stakes," he said.

She leaned on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

_I thought I was swinging the world by the tail_

_I thought I could never be blue_

_I thought I'd been kissed and I thought I'd been loved_

_But that was before I met you_

She won easily, he was so stunned by her stakes that he hadn't sunk a single shot. They left the bar, Leanna leading the way to her room. She swiped the key card, wondering if this had been a good idea. Too late to back out now. Dropping her bag and shirt on the chair, she turned and stepped into his arms. Her fingers ran through his messy blond hair, tugging his head down, and kissing him hungrily.

Jake's arms drew her closer, crushing her against his chest. She pulled him backwards, taking him with her as she tumbled to the bed.

He woke alone, sun shining through the open drapes. There was a note on her pillow;_ went running with Randy, back in an hour or so. Wait if you want. – L._

He rolled over, laying his arm over his eyes. The night had been amazing, and eye opening. He had reveled as his elegant lady turned into a tattooed whore. He had never been with a woman so willing, no, so eager, to try anything. A grin plastered itself across his face. She had done things to him he had only read about, and a few things he didn't think were possible. Every part of him ached, but he had never felt better in his life.

He got up, availing himself of the facilities, then washing up and using her mouthwash. He returned to the bedroom, finding his clothes. He pulled on his jeans, and sat at the table, reading the newspaper that was laying there. He hoped she wouldn't be long. Just thinking about last night had him twitching in his pants.

He dropped the paper and looked up as the door opened. Leanna walked in, surprised to see him still there.

"Jake, you stayed," she said in amazement.

"Of course I stayed," he said, rising and going to her, "Why wouldn't I?" He tilted her head and kissed her. She was back in lady mode this morning; yoga pants and a long sleeved tee shirt. Her glorious long curly blonde hair tamed and wrapped into a French braid. He remembered that hair tickling his chest and thighs and shivered.

"I tend to scare men off," she admitted, "They can't seem to handle me."

"They must have been crazy. You're perfect." He kissed her again, savoring her unique taste, like champagne and chocolate.

She pulled away, checking the clock. "What time are you leaving?" she asked breathlessly.

"Around 11." He said, fingers pulling the elastic from her hair, "Unless you have other plans." He unbraided her hair, burying his hands in it, tugging lightly. Her eyes closed, a soft purring coming from her. "We could rent a car and drive to Boston together. If you want to."

She grinned, reaching for the fly of his jeans, stroking the hard length she found there, "Works for me."

They got into Boston late, their departure having been delayed, and went straight to the arena. They parted at the door, with just a light kiss on the cheek. She went off to find Cena, having the contract for his new merch, and he to the locker room. He stopped at the door, watching her walk away, once more the cool elegant lady. He felt privileged to know what lay under that cool, professional exterior. He loved the wildcat that lived inside.

_I wanted to ramble and always be free_

_But that was before I met you_

_I said that no woman could ever hold me_

_But that was before I met you_

It was several weeks later when Kevin cornered Jake in the empty locker room. "Jake, we need to talk."

"About Leanna? Yeah, we probably should." Jake said, tossing the last of his stuff into his bag. He pulled his shirt on, covering the bruises and scratches on his torso.

"She told me you asked her to move in with you. Are you sure man? I love my sister, but I know her. She's never stayed with anyone more than a few weeks. If that long." Kevin paused. "She tends to break her playthings."

"Leanna won't break me Kev. She's perfect. I love her. I want to be with her, and I really hope she wants to be with me."

Kevin shook his head, "Well you have my blessing, not that you need it. I've never seen her so happy in my life." he shook Jake's hand, "Just keep her that way, and we'll be good."

Jake grinned, "Always man, always."

_They tell me I must reap just what I have sown_

_But darlin I hope it's not true_

_For once I made plans about living alone_

_But that was before I met you._


End file.
